


OC Character Profiles

by Gia_Sesshoumaru, Lady_Eve24



Series: Transcending Thorns [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Profiles, Companion Piece, Companion to Lily's Thorn, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eve24/pseuds/Lady_Eve24
Summary: Since I have some characters in this series that are original, I thought it might be good to put their profiles in here for those that are interested. I might end up moving this to its own series later if I end up doing some companion fics. My beta for LT is listed as a co-author, because two of these profiles belong to her.
Series: Transcending Thorns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382963
Kudos: 5





	1. Salenia White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Eve, with only minor edits from Gia.

##  **_Salenia_ **

**Name:** Salenia Melinda White  
 **Age // Birthdate (Sign):** 14 // July 27, 1981 (Leo)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **House:** Slytherin  
 **Year // Position:** 4th Year  
 **Blood:** Half-Blood  
 **Wand:** Pine, Dragon heartstring, 13 1/4 inches, Supple

 **Appearance:** Salenia has straight auburn hair that comes down to the middle of her back. Of course, her mother would like for it to be longer, maybe down to her waist, because she is so old fashioned. Her pale skin is lightly freckled, but if she spends too much time in the sun without protection then she thinks that she looks horrible. Her pale green eyes are framed by her long eyelashes. She is a bit on the tall side for people her age, standing at 5’7”. She is rather slender. Her mother insists that she keep up with healthy eating habits and away from anything that has sugar. Although she can be thankful that she has never had a problem with her weight. Sure, she is a little underdeveloped in the chest area, but then again, who is 100% happy with their body?

 **History:** Salenia was born to William and Grace White. Her mother came from money and her father works at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement division. Sure her parents were happy that they had a beautiful baby girl. When she was four, her mum gave birth to a set of twins, a boy, and a girl. Scarlet Lillian White and Shane Lucas White. Her little sister was blessed to be a blonde like their mother, while her brother had beautiful strawberry blonde hair. 

Her parents were quite well off, but not as rich as others, and loved to entertain their friends and family at their home. It seemed like there was always something going on in their home. Her mother insisted on being in charge of how she was raised: ballet lessons, singing lessons, harp lessons, etiquette lessons. What a controlling woman that drove her crazy! Sure she loved her mother, but sometimes she felt like running away screaming bloody murder from her. Her sister was put into violin lessons, and her brother into the piano. Other than that, their schedule was the same.

The redheaded girl learned a lot, but a part of her resented having to act perfect for her mother. Her father would let her be who she wanted to be when she was around him; same with her siblings. Sure, her mum had the best of intentions at heart behind what she did. Grace wanted her children to be well-bred to attract wealthy, good looking spouses. She home-schooled her for a few years before hiring a bright, talented young man to tutor her children named Julian Cartwright. And it seemed that the only time that she was able to be around people her own age that wasn’t her siblings was when she went to her ballet class, or if a guest had brought their child with them to her parents’ home. 

Salenia was overjoyed when her letter came for her to go to Hogwarts. She would finally get away from her mother and her siblings. And the joy of hopefully making some friends, and being around people her own age to hang out with. Her parents were glad that she was accepted. Her mother took her for her things and father dished out the money; anything for their baby. She was so nervous when she stepped into the Great Hall; it took forever for her to be called forth, as she was the last name on the list. The sorting hat took a long time in sorting her, debating between Gryffindor or Slytherin as which to put her, even considering her father’s old house, Ravenclaw! The students were getting frustrated at the wait when the hat finally announced, “Slytherin!” She was glad to get into her mum's old house that now she cannot remember who she sat by that first night. 

Although her first year didn’t go as she had planned. It seemed like not many people liked her. Having no friends did seem to dampen her spirits a little, but she tried her best not to take it to heart. Besides, she was just too fantastic for them to handle. She tried out for the Quidditch team in her second year, going for Chaser like her aunt, Rhapsody, but didn’t make it. She did, however, start a friendship with Marcus when they both failed to make the team. He was easy to talk to, for her that is. Also, she got her and Marcus to be friends with Draco Malfoy and his group, who were a year older. Salenia found out what she was good at in her second year, Transfiguration and Potions. She liked Transfiguration a bit better then Potions, but anything was better than History of Magic. 

That summer, she convinced her parents to allow her and Marcus to take classes together and switching her to Ballroom instead of Ballet. The next year, she and Marcus moved their relationship to the next level and started dating. Things were frustrating, though, as Marcus had intimacy issues and wouldn’t let her get close enough to him, and thought he might be more into guys than girls. They ended breaking up. They didn’t talk for months but eventually started talking again that summer, realizing that they were much better off as friends. Besides, Salenia suspected that she liked girls, and wanted to explore that, as well, started dating a Gryffindor named Alana Teale. It was her who suspected that Marcus and Alana might be related, seeing that they had the same eyes, and told them to get a test done - and was correct.

 **Personality:** Salenia is, in general, a nice person. She can come off as a little cold if she is vexed by something or doesn't care. She has a tendency to be a bit manipulating and controlling at times. At a drop of a hat, she will change to suit the situation as needed and will walk into a room with a smile until something bad happens. She can be sweet and nice to get what she wants or be cold and cruel to get rid of someone. If there is something you can do for her, she will act like your best friend. On the other hand, if you tick her off, she will get you when you least expect it. She is also very intelligent and competitive and does not like placing second to anyone if she can help it. On the other hand, if you tick her off, she will get you when you least expect it.


	2. Marcus Truchet

##  **_Marcus_ **

**Name:** Marcus Raphael Truchet (born Roscen)  
**Age // Birthdate (Sign):** 15 // September 16, 1981 (Virgo)  
**Gender:** Male  
**Sexuality:** Gay  
**House:** Slytherin  
**Year // Position:** 4th Year  
**Blood:** Half-Blood  
**Wand:** Redwood, Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, Rigid

**Appearance:** Marcus is still in the middle of growing, and stands currently at 5’9”, and is going to keep growing. He has blonde hair that he let grow past his shoulders. He usually keeps it down, to hide his face, unless he’s playing Quidditch, of course, and then he pulls it back into a ponytail. His eyes are a bright, piercing blue that are very expressive, which he dislikes but can do nothing about. His skin is a creamy pale, with only slight blemishes, something normal for his age. He takes good care of his skin, though, and keeps the blemishes to a minimum, if they’re there at all. He is thin and in good shape from all his years of dance. Overall, Marcus is a good-looking guy, but his cold expression usually keeps people from approaching him.

**History:** Marcus Raphael was born the first child of Allen and Marchelle Rocsen in a town not far from London. They were a young couple, and happy in love. Less than a year later, the little family welcomed a girl, Alana Rachelle. For a few years, the little family was very happy. Allen and Marchelle – both half-bloods – were good parents to their small children, and looked forward to seeing their two children grow up and attend Hogwarts as they did. Things were not to be, though. The two left their children with a Muggle sitter one night, and tragedy struck. They would have Apparated out of the car before the other car struck it accidentally, but they never saw it coming – too wrapped up in each other to notice.

With no living relatives known, Marcus and Alana were given to a Muggle foster home. Unfortunately, they were not adopted by the same people. Alana was adopted by a fairly poor, but nice Muggle family; Marcus was not so lucky… An old disgruntled wizard adopted him, wanting a young Muggle heir, as he despised magic. He did not realize that Marcus was not a Muggle. He hated magic because it had killed his own family, and with no living relatives, he needed someone to give his money to when he died, or he wouldn’t bother adopting at all. Before Timothy Truchet, the rich man that adopted Marcus realized that the four-year-old boy he had adopted was a wizard… things were fine. However, Timothy had a nasty temper, and one day, in a rush to hide during one of his yelling tirades, six-year-old Marcus managed to lock his guardian out of the house – by somehow managing to seal shut every window and door.

After that, things were not so great. Timothy treated Marcus as if he was a second-class citizen but still took care of him. He felt it was his duty since he had adopted him, so he still tried to make him the perfect son, by instructing him how to manage money at a young age, and giving him tutors to help with his grades in school, seeing that as his future and not magic. He also put him in dance lessons (eventually settling on ballroom), singing lessons piano lessons, etiquette lessons, and later on, guitar lessons.

Marcus had almost wished for the letter to Hogwarts never to come. He silently begged and pleaded for the letter never to come, thinking if it didn’t, he’d better off at home with Timothy, but it didn’t matter. The letter came anyway, and Marcus was accepted at Hogwarts. Marcus wished Timothy would just give him up, but the old man didn’t. As much he almost wished he could agree with his old guardian, he didn’t… Hogwarts seemed to be a fun place, and under normal circumstances, he would love it, but after being told his whole life how magic was evil, he just couldn’t enjoy it as much as he would like… he found himself torn between loving the power magic granted him, and what he’d been told for many years. He knew that Timothy was senile, but if you’re told something often enough, you start to believe it… 

Marcus was sorted into Slytherin, due to his cold, calculating nature, and untrusting ways, though the hat briefly considering Ravenclaw due to his intelligence. His niche turned out to be Potions, and surprisingly, Charms. Everything else he really fell short in. Marcus’s best friend is a fellow Slytherin by the name of Salenia White. They struck up a tentative friendship at the beginning of their second year when they tried out the Slytherin Quidditch Team as Second Years. 

Salenia got him in Draco Malfoy’s group, and he was hesitant about that, but he went along with it. He and Salenia tried dating, but Marcus couldn’t get close to her. They ended up breaking up, and it nearly wrecked their friendship. That summer, they made up while Marcus dated a Muggle boy in their Ballroom dance class. He had the same problem with Andrew, though it felt better than with Salenia. They broke up when Marcus went back to school, though. Salenia also figured out that Alana and Marcus were related, and a blood test proved her right. Marcus finally admitted his crush on Hufflepuff, Alex Walton, and the two soon started dating.

**Personality:** Due to his upbringing, Marcus has a coldness to his personality due to the harsh treatment he received from his adopted father. Also, because of this, he is untrusting and does not make friends easily. It’s hard for him to get close to people, which is why Salenia is the one who got them into Malfoy’s friend’s group. It takes quite a bit to get him to open up to people, but once he does, you have a true friend. Marcus has become a true perfectionist and constantly works to get the best grades. He is not afraid to break the rules if he deems it necessary. He is also a very honest person, but it comes across as rather harsh and unforgiving at times. He isn’t sure what he wants with his life, but he just feels that if he can get Timothy out of it, everything will be better.


	3. Alana Teale

##  **_Alana_ **

**Name:** Alana Rachelle Teale (born Roscen)  
 **Age // Birthdate:** 14 // August 24, 1982  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **House:** Gryffindor  
 **Year // Position:** 4th Year  
 **Blood:** Half-Blood, but raised by Muggles  
 **Wand:** Hawthorn, Unicorn tail hair, 13 ¾ inches, Slightly Yielding  


**Appearance:** Alana is taller than most girls, standing at 5’8”. Her skin is creamy white, which constants greatly with her hair, but contains a few blemishes, like any teenagers. Alana’s hair is stark, raven black, which goes down to the middle of her back in waves. She usually keeps it up, but she looks very beautiful if she can be persuaded to keep it down. Her eyes, which are also from her father, are a bright, piercing blue. Her body has pleasant curves, which she developed a little sooner than most girls did. She has a nice, well-sized chest and wide hips. She works hard to keep her weight down, as is she is not thin, and she doesn’t want to get fat. Overall, Alana is a very good-looking girl, though she is usually thought to be at least two or three years older than she really is, due to her height and figure. She is just now learning how to dress her body, and she enjoys makeup and wearing nice clothes.

**History:** Alana Rachelle was born the second child of Allen and Marchelle Rocsen in a town not far from London. They were a young couple, and happy in love. Less than a year before, her older brother had been born, Marcus Raphael. For a few years, the little family was very happy. Allen and Marchelle – both half-bloods – were good parents to their small children, and looked forward to seeing their two children grow up and attend Hogwarts as they did. Things were not to be, though. The two left their children with a Muggle sitter one night, and tragedy struck. They would have Apparated out of the car before the other car struck it accidentally, but they never saw it coming – too wrapped up in each other to notice.

With no living relatives known, Marcus and Alana were given to Muggle foster care. Unfortunately, they were not adopted by the same people. A self-hating, disgruntled old man adopted Marcus; Alana was adopted by a relatively poor, but nice Muggle family. Trudy and Michael Teale had felt that they would never be able to have children of their own. They decided that adopting was their only choice, and found the cutest little girl to adopt. They were not a wealthy family, but they gave Alana everything they possibly could growing up. She had a happy life until she was eight years old… Trudy found out she was pregnant, and the child was most certainly that of her husband, Michael. The couple could not be happier. They were going to have a baby!  Alana felt very confused, and part of her felt like she didn’t belong anymore. Of course, they did love her, and they hadn’t forgotten her, but they were excited… They tried to include Alana in everything, enrolling her any kind of sport she wanted, drum lessons. Alana knew she was different, too; she could just feel it. And weird things happened around her sometimes. She did end up loving her little brother, though. He was adorable! 

When she was eleven, a woman came to their house, saying that Alana was a witch, and gave her an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, a magic school! Alana had always known she was different, and now she had proof! The woman took her to buy her things for Hogwarts. Her parents felt distanced now… They had ignored how different she was growing up, but now there was no choice. Alana never let it show how this affected her, though. What was going on in her life, she would face head-on, whatever it was.

Hogwarts was a great place. She loved being around people her own age that were just like her! Alana had never had many friends growing up, and she relished the opportunity to make some… Like she had always thought, this was a challenge to her, and challenges should be met head-on. Alana was sorted into Gryffindor, due to her brave nature when it came to anything that came her way and her need to make friends. Her niche turned out to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, and surprisingly, Transfiguration. She has wanted to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but until this year, there was never a spot open. Her younger brother, Tony, has also started to show signs of magic, and she’s excited at having something in common with him one day, even if she’s basically an over-glorified babysitter when she’s home.

**Personality:** Alana comes off as very upbeat. She’s always smiling and friendly, never letting it show the rift that has formed between her and her parents since they found out she’s a witch, something they don’t and can’t understand. She hates feeling left out, so she helps anyone out when she gets the chance. Inside, she desperately wants to feel accepted, yet she feels it’s not her business to let it show. She keeps everything bottled up inside. Alana is a very brave person, and despite the fact that she can be quite sensible and realistic, she loves anything that gives her an adrenaline rush, hence her love of Quidditch and sports. This also does mean that she can be persuaded to break the rules if it means something exciting. She’s really just an adrenaline junkie at heart, despite how she acts.


	4. Alex Walton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Eve, with minor edits from Gia.

##  **_Alex_ **

**Name:** Alexander Brian “Alex” Walton  
 **Age // Birthdate:** 17 // October 31, 1978  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Sexuality:** Bisexual  
 **House:** Hufflepuff  
 **Year // Position:** 6th Year  
 **Blood:** Muggleborn  
 **Wand:** Hazel, Unicorn tail hair, 14 inches, Reasonably Supple

 **Appearance:** Alex has slightly wavy hair that reaches down to his jawline and is such a deep black that in the sun, it seems to have a bluish sheen to it. He does prefer to leave his hair loose and not put it in a ponytail as most people would do. Once you decide to look down, you would notice his hazel-blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, a strong straight nose that looks good on him, and sensual lips that you just want to kiss. He is not the typical looking athletic kind of guy; his six-foot frame is lean but nicely toned. He has at long last grown into his long limbs, so he is no longer in the awkward stage of looking too gangly. He has a long torso that leads down to a fairly trim waist, and if you get a chance to give him a good once over from behind, you would like your view. He has a medium skin tone that makes him look nicely tanned with just the slightest exposure to the sun.

 **History:** Alex’s family has always been a little different: his father, Craig, Uncle Sam, Aunt Evita, and his two cousins. Sally is the same age as he is, but Tommy was three years junior to himself. Only Aunt Evita had married into the family, but it worked out just having a small family. When Alex was just a few months old, his mother had decided to leave both him and her husband for another man. His childhood was a good one; he always had someone to play with like his cousin Sally. Sure, when they were children, they did not get everything that they wanted, but they kept themselves entertained by playing with each other and sharing toys. 

Of course, after a while of seeing other families together, did it sink in that one thing was missing, his mum. He asked his father about it one evening and was told the truth about what had happened. For a while, Alex had wanted to know everything about her, then, in a few months, lost interest in collecting information about a woman that was not here. Besides, his Aunt Evita had always treated him like her own son, so he never felt neglected in any way. 

At least he was granted a normal childhood; school, homework, playing with his cousins, and of course, doing chores. Although some strange things tended to happen whenever he was around, for example, when he tried to make the football go into the goal, he was sure that it was too far to the right, but for some reason, it righted itself and went in. Other weird things continued to happen throughout his childhood, but of course, he tried to ignore the situations as they arose. Stuff like this could have made him go crazy, but luckily he learned to deal with it.

When he was eleven during the summer, a woman showed up at his house. She was smartly dressed but said the strangest thing: Alex was a wizard. Well, he could not believe such a thing, yet a part of him thought that it explained everything. She told him and his family about the wizarding world, and a school named Hogwarts. It all seemed like a weird dream to him; he was only eleven years old. Alex was wide-eyed when he and the woman went to get his school supplies, and the most exciting of all was getting his wand. Every witch or wizard needed them to cast spells, but he was forewarned that he would be breaking the law if he performed magic out of school.

At last, it was time for him to go catch the train and go off to his new school. Once there, he was sorted into Hufflepuff and sat down with his fellow first years for the feast. By coincidence, he found an empty seat next to a blonde-haired boy named Adam Loughton. Over time they struck up a friendship, talking about girls, schoolwork, and of course, the most boring subject, History of Magic. Alex learned that he was quite good at Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, but had little use for Charms. Of course, he loved watching the Quidditch games, the way that the boys moved on their brooms. And there was nothing like getting caught up in the excitement of the cheering crowd for your favorite team

But of course, like with some people, just watching the game was not enough for the dark-haired boy. He wanted to play and had to rope in his best mate as well. Because there was no way that he would allow for Adam to be left out of the fun. It only seemed natural that they try out for the Beaters spots seeing how they were friends and worked well together already. And he was thrilled when they got the news that they had made the team, his only thoughts were that the other teams better watch their backs for sure.

He could not help but notice how lately he seems to be looking at guys in the way that he looks at girls. Sure he had gone out with this one girl named Sue, and she let him go all the way. But it did not last because that was all she wanted to do; talking was not on her mind at all. His NEWT’s classes are Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes. Also, surprisingly, Potions. For some reason, everything clicked during the test. Maybe Snape was just a bad teacher.

Snape tried to kick him out of the N.E.W.T.’s Potions class, but to no avail - Alex deserved to be there. He also just stopped fighting his sexuality and asked out the cute, Slytherin boy he’d had a crush on. His NEWT’s classes Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Herbology. 

**Personality:** Alex is a man of few words at times, but that just makes his actions speak volumes. If he sets his mind to a task, he will work hard to achieve his goals, no matter how long it takes. At times he could be very blunt when he is being honest about certain things. When it comes to dealing with people, like his best mate and teachers, he could be very patient indeed. Of course, he is a very studious person with his studies because he wants to always do his best. He could be a very caring and passionate man if he could just find the right person.


	5. Adam Loughton

##  **_Adam_ **

**Name:** Adam Nathaniel Loughton  
**Age // Birthdate:** 16 // January 22, 1979  
**Gender:** Male  
**Sexuality:** Straight  
**House:** Hufflepuff  
**Year // Position:** 6th year  
**Blood:** Half-Blood  
**Wand:** Ebony, Unicorn tail hair, 12 ½ inches, Slightly Yielding

**Appearance:** Adam has just recently hit what will probably the last of his growth spurts, and now stands at nearly six feet. He is lean, with broad shoulders and well-built muscles from his years as a Beater. His skin is pale, and he has ash blond hair that he keeps cut short but never fails to curl on his neck and around his ears. Adam can't do anything with it, and it annoys him to no end. His eyes are a gorgeous deep green. When not at Hogwarts and in uniform, Adam's usual attire is jeans and a t-shirt, and usually stays away from pink, purple, and green, though he'll wear light yellow on occasion. Overall, Adam is a pretty good-looking guy with an infectious smile if you can get him to come out of his shell.

**History:** Adam Nathaniel Loughton was born at the end of January to two half-bloods named Maryanne and Daniel Loughton, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. They were not rich, but comfortable, and it suited them fine. He was the third of four children – three boys and one girl. His older brother, Robert, was five years his senior, followed two years later by Amelia. Three years after that, Adam was born, followed five years later by another boy, Justin. Adam grew up in the shadow of his older siblings. Home-schooled by a private tutor, both showed a penchant for schoolwork. He grew up hearing his parents tell both of them how great they were, though what really interested him was his sister's skills on a broom. He'd watch her easily beat her older brother in every mach Quidditch match.

When he was five, he got his first broom – a hand-me-down from his brother. At that moment, he knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life – ride a broom. He joined the mach Quidditch matches with his two older siblings in a year, although, of course, they were ordered to take it easy. Adam found that he was a good Beater, and the older he got, the better. The year he began playing Quidditch with his older siblings, his brother, Robert, went to Hogwarts, sorted into his mother's house, Ravenclaw. His older sister, Amelia, followed three years later. In his fifth year, Robert became a prefect. The next year was Adam's first. He was nervous and felt as if there was no point in going. His brother was top in his class and his sister was going to try out for the Quidditch team and make it. There was no doubt about that. She had been a Reserve member of the year before, and she would be an actual member this year.

Adam was right, and his spirits lowered. On top of it all, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff, something that had not happened in either his mother's or father's family in generations. He quickly began to enjoy Hufflepuff House, though, and his best subject was by far Defense against the Dark Arts. He also struck up a slow but steady friendship with a fellow Hufflepuff boy named Alex Walton. The year after that was his brother's last. He was never able to make the team, as there was never a spot open for him. 

Adam became depressed.  Even if he had made the Quidditch team, his sister was still smarter than him, though not as smart as their brother. He'd never get as good as his older siblings… Now, he is determined to be better when spots opened up on the team, trying out with his best friend, Alex, both making the team as a Beater. It is also his younger brothers first year, and he was sorted in Gryffindor, their father's house. Adam's NEWT's classes are Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. He also got into Transfiguration, grateful to Alex since it was probably his best friend's help that got him into that class.

  
**Personality:** Adam is a very loyal person. While it's not easy for him to make friends, once you have, you have a friend for life. He is also not the type of person to go back on his word. If he says he'll do something, he'll do anything in his power to do it. He's normally very shy and self-conscious. He doesn't speak out, and has trouble talking to girls… especially girls he likes. He will open up eventually, but it does take him a little while to warm up to people. He's far from stupid, though he doesn't apply himself in school as much as he should. He does what he can to get decent grades, but his heart is never with schoolwork. On the Quidditch field, however, he's a completely different person. On the field, he is very confident and aggressive and will do whatever it takes to win. That disappears as soon as he's off the field, though.


End file.
